Secrets of the Sky
by fowlgirl19
Summary: A 3 man squad that hails from the Village Hidden in the Sky--Sukaigakure--comes to Konoha. All three of them used to live in Konoha but something happened. A Hyuga, an Uchiha, and a girl that everybody seems to know, except the girl herself. Sasuke/OC
1. Meeting

This will take place before Sasuke goes to Orochimaru but it will have most of the Akatsuki guys featured later. Most of the plot will not follow the American version of the anime and it will include other OCs. Enjoy and don't forget to rate and review! And if you'll flame... just be nice.

* * *

Through the holes of the leaves in the forest surrounding Konoha, three shadows flitted in and out of the sight of Squad 7 who were in pursuit of them.

Naruto was panting hard, sweat running down the side of his head, "Hey!" he shouted, "Hey, wait up! We need to talk to you guys!"

Sasuke was coming up beside him a little winded as well, "We were sent to escort you three back to Konoha!"

Sakura, the only female of the squad, was trying hard to keep up with her team mates. She looked to her and saw her teacher, Kakashi who was getting a break and was allowed to come with his squad.

Naruto looked back, "Hey Kakashi-sensei?! Can't we just use some jutsu on them and drag them back to the village?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Naruto, we can't. Lady Hokage said these three people are very important to the visitor who's due at the village tomorrow. We have to get them back without harm to them or ourselves."

Naruto groaned in response, "Who cares what Grandma says?! I'm gonna get these people so we get home now! Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He made two copies of himself since there were only three people they were chasing. All of them yelled as they were about to punch the figure closest to him. The silouette at the rear lashed out its foot so that it connected with its attacker's face; the clone disappeared in an instant. The shadow in the middle whipped out a kunai and sliced the clone in half. The one in the lead jumped and punched the real Naruto in the face... hard. He tumbled down to the ground with a swollen cheek and glared up at the figure, but then his jaw dropped.

In front of him, wearing a cheesy smile like his, was a girl his age... a very pretty one too. She had raven black hair and golden yellow eyes. Her apparel consisted of a gold tank top that covered her chest area with black sleeves that covered half of ther upper arm with brown band trimming and a white collar with extra fabric placed over most of the sleeves. The mysterious girl had a brown mini skirt with the Konoha headband acting as a belt and black shorts that went up to her knees underneath along with a weapons pouch on her right thigh and a headband which Naruto hasn't seen before on her left. It was a midnight blue colored hitai with a full moon and two crescent moons protruding from both sides.

By this time, he was standing and the rest of his squad had caught up to him... and the rest of her squad had caught up to her. The rest of Team 7 looked at the two older males that flanked her sides. They couldn't look more different, but their expressions were the same: one about to cause serious harm.

The one on the girl's right had onyx hair that barely reached his shoulders; his clothes were simple, a v-cut short sleeved shirt with fishnet covering his chest and protruding out from the sleeves reaching his wrists and black pants that held a weapons pouch on his left thigh and that strange headband on his right along with the Konoha headband on his forehead.

The ninja on her left had below the shoulder silver hair with white almost lavander eyes. This one was wearing samurai style kimono top with swirling black designs and khaki pants with his weapons pouch on his right, the Konoha headband on his upper right arm and the odd one on his left.

But what surpirsed the whole team the most about the side warriors was their eyes. The one on the left had the Byakugan and the right had the Sharingan. Kakashi noticed that all three of their escortees had swords: the girl on her back, that Uchiha on his left and the Hyuga on his right.

He took a step forward with his hands raised, "As we've said before, we don't want to hurt you--especially the girl." He also noticed that two males relaxed as he said that last part.

_It looks like they're protecting her... I remember her from somewhere, but where?_

"Now," he continued, "what are your names? We need to know before we take you back home."

The girl stepped forward and smiled once more, "I'm Reika Hyucha. This is Kuro Uchiha--" He remained emotionless. "--and Shiro Hyuga--" He gave a curt nod and Reika continued, "No one had told us that we'd have escorts you see. So the Sukaikage just told us to come to Konoha on our own."

"I see. Well, we're all together now. So why don't we go back the the village as a group?"

She nodded, "All right, but it would be helpful to tell us who you are."

The teacher pointed to himself, "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake and these are my three genin. Genin, introduce yourselves. Hmm?"

The three genin were in an akward position, Naruto was once again on the ground; his mouth being covered by both Sasuke and Sakura. They looked up and smiled.

"Uhh, I'm Sakura Haruno." She had a little blush.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha." He threw a quick glare at the elder one.

"And, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Don't forget it!" He had a big cheesy grin.

Kakashi turned back to the group in front of him, "Anything else before we go?" They all shook their heads. "All righty then."

He led the way Kuro and Shiro following him, with Sakura and Naruto close behind. Reika turned and winked at Sasuke which made him raise an eyebrow before trailing a little ways behind her giving a glare here and there to the other Uchiha.

_How is it possible? And why can't I remember him?_

* * *

What do think? Rate and review! And if you'll flame... just be nice. Thanks!


	2. Arriving

It was about noon when the group of seven arrived in Konoha. Kakashi was reading his perverted book while at the same time observing the three foreign ninja.

_I know I've heard of Kuro and Shiro somewhere... and I vaguely remember Reika, maybe we have something about her in our files._

He felt a tug on the back of his vest, so he nonchalently asked, "What is it?"

It was Reika who tugged on his vest, "Kakashi-sensei?"

He nodded, "Hmm?"

"Can we get something to eat before we see the Hokage?"

"Of course. Where would you like to eat?"

Before she had a chance to say, Naruto butted in, "Ichiraku Ramen!!" He looked eagerly at Reika, "Can we go there? Huh? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Naruto, stop scaring her!" Sakura yelled, but in a more calm voice, "Reika, is it okay that we eat ramen?"

She nodded, "It's okay, we haven't had ramen in a long time anyway. Is it all right with you two?"

Shiro smiled in response, "It's completely fine, Reika."

Kuro didn't really respond; he just scoffed.

Naruto jumped up in the air, "Yahoo!! Let's go get some ramen!"

He rushed all of them to his favorite ramen place and order his usual; everybody else ordered what they wanted. Sasuke was sitting at the far left looking at Naruto with a digusted look on his face watching the orange clad ninja scarfing down ramen bowls at a rate of five bowls every two minutes; Sakura was on Naruto's right talking to Reika who politely listening and eating the ramen at the same time; skipping over a seat on Reika's right was Shiro talking to Kakashi about who knows what and Kuro was watching everyone who walked by the ramen bar with suspicious eyes.

"So, Reika, can you tell us about those other headbands you guys are wearing?"

Hearing about the headbands, Kakashi spoke up, "Those are the headbands from the Village Hidden in the Sky. Correct?"

Shiro nodded getting into the other coversation, "You're right. These are authentic Sukaigakure hitai from their academy."

"Then why do you have the Konoha hitai?" Sasuke asked.

"We wear them because we are graduates from this ninja academy as well." The elder Uchiha answered without sparing a glance at him.

Sakura looked confused, "But how can guys be graduates from here and the Sky Village?"

"Well it's a little complicated--"

"Shiro." Kuro said in a sharp tone, "Not now. Wait until the Sukaikage arrives."

There was an akward silence after that. It was broken by Naruto belching who was completely oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.

"Ahhhhh!" He sighed while thumping his stomach, "That was goooooood eatin'!" She smiled cheesily at Kakashi, "So, where to next?"

He scratched his head, "We should see the Hokage and tell her that Reika, Kuro, and Shiro have arrived."

"Yeah! And to tell her that this mission was a success!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah and we should also mention that you got punched in the face by one of the escortees."

After that statement, Naruto started to babble about he didn't see it coming... he also didn't see the person who he walked into.

"Owwwwwww! Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Thanks for bumping into my dad, Naruto. What a drag."

Naruto looked up, "Oh, hey, Shikamaru."

Kakashi's voice could be heard behind him, "Hello, Shikaku. Nice weather we're having isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." He then turned his attention to someone with mild interest, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Kuro Uchiha. Still need help with your shadow jutsus?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Oh right, I remember now!" He looked at Kuro, "You were the only Uchiha who could master shadow techniques; yet you needed some guidance so your father allowed Shikaku here to tutor you. Right?"

Kuro just nodded sullenly, "That's right."

Shikaku smiled at the memories, "Good times, eh? Now, let's see who else is here... Shiro Hyuga! Still hanging around Kuro, huh? You two are like brothers! I swear, Shiro, if Hizashi was alive--" Shiro let out a menacing glare and growl. "Oh, heh, oops. That's still a touchy subject for you, huh?"

Shikamaru groaned, "Can we go now, Dad? Lady Hokage's expecting us."

He sighed, "All right, Shika... Hey, is that little Reika Hyucha peeking out from there?"

And sure enough, she was peeking out from behind Kakashi's shoulder; Kakashi on the other hand looked intrigued, "I don't recall Reika living here... Oh, wait, now I remember!" He turned to the girl behind him, "You were the one that--"

Kuro cleared his throat in annoyance and spoke in a clear, cold voice, "_If _you don't mind, Shiro, Reika, and myself will make our _own _way to the Hokage's office, thank you."

Shiro followed without a second glance at the Naras; Reika tottered after the both of them looking a little puzzled as to why the elder Nara knew her... and Kakashi it seemed.

_It looks like we're fishing out things about you three little by little. Things one of you don't even remember about yourself. I wonder if Sasuke knows..._

Sasuke, who was completely quiet that entire time, was glaring at Kuro while at the same time his eyes kept on involuntary drifting back to Reika.


End file.
